On Trial
by Neo Dragon
Summary: HYxRP!! Chapter 3! Relena is marring a 'nice' guy. What happens when that guy plans to kill Heero? Read and Review ^_^
1. Heart Break

* * * 

On Trial - Chapter One - Heart Break

* * * 

Four years… it had been four whole years since the Mariemaia incident. Heero was working as a Preventer and had been for quite a while. He had gone on several suicide missions. Yet somehow, he always came back alive. He had become more secluded and depressed. He loved Relena, deep down he knew it was true. However, he also knew that she deserved better than him. Heero would run into her every once in a while. He would try to pretend like nothing was wrong. Inside, though, he was empty and he wanted to put an end to his pain. 

" Heero." Duo called waving a hand in front of the serious pilot's face.

" What is it? " 

" Une wants to talk to ya. "

Heero nodded and walked down the hall into his superior's office. 

" You wanted to see me. "

" Yes, sit down please. "

" Okay. "

" There's a big party tonight at the Peacecraft's."

" Yes, I am aware of that. "

" The party will be open to many people, and I think it would be best to give her a bodyguard."

" Let me guess…me. "

" That's right. "

" Fine, I'll do it. "

" All right. It starts in about half an hour. Another thing. What's wrong with you? Lately, you've looked like a lifeless zombie. "

" I do not have to answer personal questions coming from my superiors. "

" I'm not asking as a superior, I'm asking as a friend. " 

" All the pilots have someone that cares about them. A home to go to. Duo has Hilde. Quatre has Dorothy. Wufei has Sally. Trowa has his sister, Cathrine. And Zechs has Noin. " 

" You want someone to care about you ? "

" It's not that. It's just that I've never belonged anywhere. I've never had a home to go to. "

" Well…just never give up on life. "

" Hn. "

With that, Heero left the Preventer building and took off to the Peacecraft Mansion. 

* * * 

Heero went to the front door, knocked, as was somewhat greeted by Millardo. 

" Yuy, what are you doing here? "

" I'm Relena's bodyguard for the party. "

" Fine. "

" 'Fine.' That's it. No threats, no hostility. "

" That's right. You know why Yuy? I'm happy. My sister is going out with a great guy tonight. He's rich, handsome, and he deserves her. In other words, he is everything you're not. So you see, tonight nothing can destroy my good mood. Not even scum like you. "

" Nice to see you, too. Where is she? "

" She'll be coming down shortly. "

As if on cue, Relena walked down the stairs. She was wearing a white dress that showed off all of her curves. She looked stunning. All Heero could do was stare as she gracefully made her way down the stairs. Millardo noticed this and elbowed him. Heero gave Millardo a glare and turned his attention towards Relena. 

" Hello, Relena. Lady Une assigned me as your bodyguard for the evening. "

" Okay. First, I have to wait for Trent. He's my date for this evening. "

__

What kind of name is Trent? Sounds like some rich stuck up guy to me. Heero thought. _What do you care? It's not like you could be with her anyway. _That last thought cut Heero like a knife. A look of sorrow crossed his features. Millardo saw this and decided to use this to his advantage.

" Yes, Trent and Relena have been going out for some time. It's only a matter of time before wedding bells are ringing. " 

Heero's fists balled up at the thought. But quickly relaxed. _She deserves a good guy like him. But that name. I've heard it before. _

Relena saw pain in Heero's eyes and quickly changed the subject.

" So, how are things at the Preventers? "

" Hn. " Heero said snapping out of his thoughts.

" Oh, their fine. Nothing new. "

Silence started to consume the room like a cloud. Millardo was glaring at Heero. Heero's bangs were covering his downcast eyes, and Relena was trying to find out what was wrong with him. _Does he still care about me? _She wondered. Just before the silence got unbearable, the door bell rang.

" It's probably Trent. " Relena said as she answered the door.

" Hello, Trent. " 

The man stepped through the door and was immediately check over by Heero. He had dirty blond hair that looked a lot like Relena's. He was skinny and he was about six feet tall, one inch shorter than Heero. He looked like a poll. He was far from handsome in Heero's opinion. Heero let a small laugh escape his mouth. The three other occupants in the room looked in his direction.

" Sorry. Let's go you two. "

" Fine…uh…your name was… " Trent began as he stumbled for Heero's name.

" Heero. Heero Yuy. " Heero said.

" Yes. Fine, Heero. First, I want to give Relena something. " Trent pulled out a long black velvet box. He handed it to Relena.

Relena slowly opened it and found a diamond bracelet. A look of shock and happiness made its way to her face. 

" It's beautiful. Thank you. " Relena said as she gave Trent a light kiss on the lips.

" No problem, Baby. "

__

Baby? Heero thought in disgust. _Please! And that kiss didn't make me happy either._

" Let's go. " Heero sadly said.

* * * 

The party was uneventful. There were no threats that required Heero's concern. If any came up, though, Heero wouldn't have noticed, because his attention was on a particular couple. All night Heero witnessed Trent and Relena dancing nonstop. They were dancing way too close in his opinion. Every time he looked up Relena would have a smile on her face. Part of that made him happy, but at the same time, he wanted to kill Trent. Towards the end of the evening, Relena got tired and laid her head on Trent's chest. Heero was on a bench in the garden thinking about the previous events.

I'm gonna kill that man. 

Why? Relena's happy so don't bother her. 

What does he have that I don't?

Money, charm, and a heart. You don't have any of those. 

….

Think about it. He can give her everything she wants. She'll be treated like the angel she is. What can you give her?

My love.

Your love? Ha your emotions were erased from you a long time ago. You can't love. Even if you two were together, the people would rebel. If that would happen, all your pain would be in vain.

That last logical conclusion ended Heero's battle between his semi-emotional side and his logical side. _ Well, that decides it. My life is empty. I should end my pain now. _Heero put a gun to his temple and put his finger on the trigger. 

" Goodbye, Relena. " 

Before he could pull the trigger, his ears picked up two voices. His instinct kicked in and he followed his ears to the fountain area. When he got there he noticed Relena and Trent laughing. He decided to watch the two and crept into a near by branch to listen more. 

" Who is that Heero? " Trent asked.

" He is a former Gundam pilot. "

" Are you two friends or anything like that? "

" Yeah. Kind of anyway. He is always there for me. "

__

She still has feelings for him. Trent thought. _That could be a problem later when I try to eliminate him. But if I marry her, she won't suspect me at all._

" Relena, I love you with all my heart. And I want to always have you at my side. Relena Peacecraft will you marry me? " Trent asked as he opened a box revealing an engagement ring. 

__

Marry him?! But Heero…he's the person I love. But being with Heero will not help keep the people united. Being with Trent will. My heart will have to wait. I must do what's right for the people.

" Yes. " Relena sadly answered. 

Trent leaned over and kissed Relena. Relena felt her heart break at that moment. She wasn't the only one…

In the bushes, Heero had heard Relena's answer. He too felt his heart shatter at the three letter word. He felt a strange wetness on his face. He looked up expecting to see rain, but found none. He realized that he was crying… 

* * * 

Relena went to bed after her and Trent discussed some plans for the wedding. They were to be wed in a week and Relena planned to announce her decision to the public tomorrow. 

Relena started up at her ceiling. Her face and pillows both soaked with the tears of sorrow she had shed. She had done the right thing for the people, but her heart was in immense pain knowing that her and her hero would never be able to be together. She thought of all the times he had protected her. She finally fell to sleep. Her eternal protector the only person on her mind…

* * * 

To Be Continued…

* * * 

ND: What do ya think? I know the title of the story still remains a mystery, but trust me it will all come together soon…

On Trial - Chapter 1 - Heart Break

Produced by The Syndicate

© 2002 Neo Dragon 

This fanfiction cannot be distributed or reproduced without the author's permission. All rights reserved. 


	2. Visions of the Future?

* * * 

On Trial - Chapter 2 - Visions of the Future?

* * * 

Heero and Relena were dancing closely without a care in the world. His arms encircled her waist; her arms were around his neck as she laid her head on his chest. 

" This is perfect. " She commented.

" Yes. " 

" Hmm. The war is over, and our reward is being able to be together. "

" You're right all the pain we went through was not in vain. " He said as he gently kissed her on the head.

" Heero, what kind of pain did you have to go through? "

" Everything. Physical. Mental. Emotional. "

" I'm sorry. " She said as a sad look appeared on her face. 

" Don't be. It's not your fault. Besides something good came out of it all. "

" What ? "

" You. " With that, Heero gently lifted Relena's head until they were centimeters apart. He whispered two words.

" Aishiteru tenshi. " 

His lips came down to kiss her. Before they did, however, Relena noticed a black cloaked figure behind Heero with claws on his hands. 

" I am here for the girl. " The mysterious figure said.

Heero protectively stepped in front of Relena.

" You have to go through me first. " 

In a flash, the figure forced his clawed fist through Heero's chest. He pushed harder as his hand exploded out of Heero's back. Relena watched in horror as a rich crimson color spread over Heero's white silk shirt. 

" Why ? " She asked as tears filled her eyes.

" He is a murder. He deserves to die. " He replied as he withdrew his hand and vanished.

Heero fell to his knees and then toppled to the ground. Relena picked him up and cradled his head in her lap. She looked into his eyes and saw a great deal of pain. 

" Re..Relena. " He painfully said between gasping breaths. He gave a weak cough and blood covered his lips. 

" I….I'm…sorry. " He said as he went unconscious. 

Relena's vision was blurred with tears as she put her forehead against his. She felt his light breaths on her face. 

" He's still alive. Someone please help. "

People walked all around Relena and yet they were deaf to her cries. Many walked by and looked at her with a look of disgust. One man stopped and said.

" Hmph. How can you care for that trash? "

Relena looked at him confused. She looked back at Heero and saw he was holding on. A hospital caught her eye and she took Heero there. She went to the front desk to get help.

" Please help him. " She begged.

" Wait a minute. That's Heero Yuy the Gundam Pilot. " The reception lady said.

" What does that have to do with anything ? " 

" He's better off dead. " 

The reception lady pulled out a gun and shot Heero through the forehead. Heero fell out of Relena's arms on to the floor. Relena frantically check for any signs of life but found none. 

" Heero get up! Please get up. " She fell on top of him defeated.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! "

* * * 

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! " Relena cried as she bolted up in bed. (ND: Yes it was a dream, but it holds much significance.) Tears rolled down the young princess' face as the vivid scenes flashed in her head. 

" It was so real. " She whispered. 

At that moment Heero burst through the door. 

" What happened? Are you okay? " He asked. He noticed her tears and was immediately at her side.

" You…You're okay. " She cried as she clung to him with all her might. 

Heero put his arms around her and ran his fingers through her hair to comfort her. 

" What happened ? " He asked in a whisper.

" They…killed you. " 

" Who ? " 

" I don't know. A black figure tried to get me…*sniff*…you protected me and he hurt you. " Remembering all the blood made her cry harder. 

" Shh…It was only a nightmare. I'm right here Relena. "

" It was so real Heero. " She said calming down. 

" But it wasn't . "

" I know. " She replied swallowing and she continued.

" You and I were dancing together. You told me something in Japanese and were about to kiss me. Before you did, a man came trying to take me away. You got in front of me and he rammed his hand through your body. He said he killed you because you were a murderer. I tried to get help, but it was like everyone was against you. I took you to a hospital and a lady there shot you. " 

" Hn. I wouldn't die that easily. However, I would always protect you at all costs. " 

" That's what worries me. I would never want you to die like that. " 

" Okay. I promise never to die like that. "

" How can you promise such a thing? "

" Relena, I've never broken a promise to you, and I don't intend to start now. " He said as he leaned down to kiss her. 

Their lips touched and Relen'a body went on fire. His lips were so warm and soft. Her hands traveled from his chest to his neck as she entangled them in his hair. His hands were traveling down Relena's back as he pressed Relena closer to him. Relena let out a moan and Heero's tongue enetered her mouth massaging it. The two continued to kiss while their mouths fought to consume each other. Relena was growing short on air and she reluctantly broke apart from Heero placing her hands on his solid chest. 

Relena searched his face and found that his eyes were reflected what she had in hers: love and happiness. He even had a small smile on his face. His look was so genuine that she couldn't help but smile back. 

" My tenshi. " Heero called her as he caressed her face.

" What does that mean? "

" My angel. " He replied. This caused Relena to snuggle closer to him. 

" I'm exhausted let's go to sleep. " 

He nodded, laid down and pulled his princess close to his body. In the back of his mind, he knew that she was engaged and would be married soon. Tonight he didn't care though. He had the person he cared about most in his arms and that was all that mattered. 

* * * 

To Be Continued…

* * * 

ND: Well, I know this chapter was short. Gomen. This wasn't put here just to add fluff. It has great meaning…

On Trial - Chapter 2 - Visions of the Future?

Produced by The Syndicate

© 2002 Neo Dragon 

This fanfiction cannot be distributed or reproduced without the author's permission. All rights reserved. 


	3. Evil Plans

* * * 

On Trial - Chapter 3 - Evil Plans

* * * 

The sunlight streamed through the windows of Relena's bedroom. They graced Heero's content face as his eyes slowly opened to a new day. He lifted his head and saw his princess' face on his chest with a smile on her features. But a glimmer of a metal object caught his eye. Then he remembered it all. Trent's proposal and her acceptance to it. He stared at the ring. It was that one object that would change his life forever. Pain stung at his heart and he slowly got out of bed careful not to disturb the sleeping woman beside him. He gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead and was off to work. 

* * * 

A few hours later Relena awoke seeking the warmth that was there by her the previous night. However, the only thing that was there by her was cold sheets. Relena sleepily rubbed her eyes and she felt the cool metal of her ring touch her face. She mentally frowned at her situation and got dressed to make her announcement.

* * * 

"Hee-man. What's up? You seem sadder than usual today." The cheery pilot remarked trying to get an answer from his usually silent friend.

"It's nothing Duo." 

"Hey, Relena's about to make an announcement." Sally yelled from a nearby room.

All the pilots including Heero ran to the TV and positioned themselves for a good viewing spot. In the back of his mind, Heero already knew what she was going to say. 

"Wonder what it's about?" Quatre asked to no one specific.

All of them, except Heero, said they had no clue. Trowa was the only one who took note of his sad expression. 

* * * 

Relena was at the podium deep in thought with hundreds of reporters and cameras surrounding the stage. Inside a strange feeling kept on pulling at her heart.

__

Why do I feel like this?

__

Face it, you still care about him.

__

It makes no difference. My career has to come first. I have to do what's best for the people.

__

Listen to yourself, you're barely twenty years old. You should live your life for yourself. You shouldn't be worrying about everyone else. 

Relena looked down at her engagement ring. She started to speak and the murmurs of the press were silent.

"I, Relena Peacecraft, have an announcement to make regarding my future, and the future of the people. I hearby announce my engagement to one Trent Dorsey. Our wedding will be one week from this day. On that day, I will split my powers as VFM in half with him. That is all."

* * * 

Back at the Preventers base all the pilots had their jaws hanging, even Wufei. 

"Is she serious?" Lady Une asked. 

None of the pilots even noticed her behind them.

"Jousan's getting married. I would say call the press, but they're already there." Duo said trying to crack a joke.

"I can't believe she's going to split her power with that guy." Quatre added.

At the same time realization struck all the people in the room. Relena was getting married to someone that wasn't Heero. Five faces turned to the man who was still starring at the screen silently. 

"What?!" Heero asked slightly annoyed at the fact that everyone was looking at him.

"Heero, I'm sorry." Quatre said sincerely.

"It's okay. He'll make her happy. That's what I want for her, to be happy." Heero stood up and walked out of the room.

Everyone stood up to go follow him, but Trowa stopped them.

"Guys, I got this." He said as he took off after Heero.

"Heero, wait up!"

"What is it Trowa?"

"Look, I know you're in pain right now."

"Hn."

"Heero, it's okay. It's part of being human. Remember what you told me. 'The best way to live a good life is to act on your emotions.' "

"It's not that easy."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not. Trowa, she's a princess; I'm an assassin. She's a dove; I'm a raven. Her hands are pure and innocent; mine are covered in blood!" 

"I know you two are different, but it doesn't matter!" Trowa said grabbing Heero's shoulders so they were eye to eye.

"It's not fair, Trowa. Why does it have to be this way?"

"Life is never fair."

"I know, but I've been through enough as it is. I love her, and now I'm loosing her." 

"Heero, these things have a knack for working themselves out. Just don't loose faith." 

"Hmph. I never pictured you as the religious type."

"I was a mercenary before the war. Besides, it gives you hope. Otherwise, life is empty with nothing to believe in."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Oh, yeah take this." 

Trowa put a cross around Heero's neck. 

"Remember someone out there is watching over you." Trowa said as he pointed upwards and left. 

Heero gave a small smirk and walked back into the building. 

"You okay?" Duo asked.

"Yeah. Let's get to work."

Heero went to his laptop and hacked some info on Trent Dorsey. No results came up. Heero thought for a moment. He had heard the name Trent before. But where. He remembered the day he talked to Silvia Noventa. 

Heero handed her a gun.

"You're such a coward. You just want to take the easy way out." She said disgusted.

"It's the only way I know how to live."

"Your lucky my brother isn't here. Otherwise, you'd be dead!" She screamed as he walked off the mansion grounds.

Heero quickly typed in the name Trent Noventa and he hit gold. In an instant, all of Trent's information appeared on the screen. The picture proved he was the same guy Relena was going to marry. The odd thing was that the facts said that Trent Noventa had died five years earlier.

"Duo." Heero called to his friend.

"Yeah?"

"Come here."

Duo came in the room and saw Trent's picture on the screen. 

"That's Relena's fiancée...Wait a minute, it says the guy died five years ago!" Duo exclaimed.

"I know."

"That doesn't make sense."

"I did a search on Trent Dorsey, but there were no results. There's only Trent Noventa, and he supposedly died in a plane crash."

"Why would he fake his death and change his name?"

"I don't know, but we have to find out. Otherwise, Relena could be in trouble."

"I'll get everyone on it. We won't let anything happen to 'Jousan."

With that, Duo was out the door to inform everyone about Heero's recent findings.

* * * 

Meanwhile, Trent was on the phone.

"So the plans are ready?"

"Yes, all we have to do is get him on trial for Grandfather's death."

"Before that, though, we have to find some dirt on Yuy to make him look bad in front of the public."

"Good thinking, sis. That way, even if we don't win the case, the people will beg for his execution."

"And of course, being the people's King, you will have to agree with them."

"I love this. Once I marry Relena, I will gain power over the people. Then, I will be able to kill Heero Yuy once and for all. Our revenge will be complete, Silvia." 

"On top of revenge, we will also be able to regain complete control over the universe."

A door opened and closed.

"Someone's coming. I talk to you later sis."

Relena walked in the room.

"Hey, baby how did it go?" Trent asked as he gave Relena a kiss.

"It went fine."

"The people are okay with it?"

"Yeah." _At least the people are happy._ Relena thought.

"Good."

__

Good. Now the plans will begin. Heero Yuy, enjoy your last few days on this earth.

* * * 

To Be Continued...

* * * 

ND: It's getting good, ne? Well, trust me, it'll get even better. Just read and review. Of course, I don't own GW. I'll go cry myself to sleep now. *sniffs*

On Trial - Chapter 3 - Evil Plans

Produced by The Syndicate

© 2002 Neo Dragon 

This fanfiction cannot be distributed or reproduced without the author's permission. All rights reserved. 

__


End file.
